If it all had a happy ending
by She.Wolf.Reyes
Summary: Teen Wolf AU. Years after their relationship ended, Erica and Stiles fall all over again. One marriage and a pregnancy later... And AU written as a giftfic. Future AU. Sterica


"Look at her." Erica can hear herself say, can feel herself grin, but it's all so far away cause she can not drag her eyes away from the precious little thing in her arms. "Stiles," She pleads, bites her lips as she pulls the bundle closer. "Look at her."

"Oh I'm looking." He speaks, staring at the both of them. Staring at his two beautiful girls and wondering how he ever lived life before without them. Stiles can't help the grin spreading on his face, can't help leaning over and planting a kiss on his wife's brow then more tenderly on their baby's,their baby's, brow. "She is just as every bit as gorgeous as her mother is."

Erica smiles and looks at him, their eyes met and the world can go fuck itself for all they care cause right now in this moment is probably the happiest they've been in forever. And that includes the crazy Jeep sex that landed them here in the first place. "I love you." She whispered softly, freeing one arm and grabbing his hand tightly. "I love you and our daughter, Stiles."

"Me too," He squeezed back and smiled widely, looking toward the Pack briefly, eyes catching Derek's as he gave a nod and turned back to Erica. "I love you and our little Laura Genotia Stilinski."

"Is that what you named her?" Jackson asked with a tone of belief and disgust.

"Way to ruin a fucking moment Jackson." Lydia snaps and hits him upside the head. Erica groans and leans her head back, pouting at Stiles.

"EveryoneOUT!" Stiles shouts, turning away from his wife and child and glaring. "Or I'll put you all on diaper duty all the time for the rest of your lives."

No one moves, a heart beat later Derek snarls angrily and everyone is scrambling out except for Danny who leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to Derek's nose before walking out calmly. Derek shook his head and sighed, looking up toward the happy couple. He stepped forward around the other side of the bed and pressed a hand against the baby's tummy. Just lightly and smiled softly. "She's Pack." He declared softly and retreated through the door. Leaving the happy couple with a golden haired and amber eyes baby.

"Laura!" Stiles groaned as he heard the yell, this could not be good. "Laura you little monster come back here!" The sound of Scott's voice was followed by a loud crash and he flinched internally, rethinking all his life decisions that led to Scott babysitting his four year old daughter. Why? Why? Why? "LAURA!" Stiles flinched again and pushed open the kitchen door in time to hear his daughter giggle wildly, he melted cause fuck that was Erica's giggle. That carefree sound that was so rare coming from his wife, coming from his beautiful daughter, their beautiful daughter, as she sat atop her Uncle Scott in a mess of pots and pans.

"Do I want to know?" Stiles asked after a moment of staring at both of them, Laura shook her head simply and grinned even wider showing off shiny baby teeth. Stiles smiled back, cause damn the girl had his mother's smile, no matter how much Erica claimed it was his. He walked over and swept the little girl into his arms. "And hello to you to Moony, what are you doing may I ask, to your Uncle?" Laura shrugged and giggled again. Scott groaned and rose to his feet slowly.

"That is a devil child. I swear to god Stiles." Scott whined as he rubbed his shoulder and winced. Laura pouted and stuck out her tongue before making a whiny face. "Oh I'm sorry, should I call you a saint after what you just did?"

"No." She pouted anyway and held her arms out, "But you're suppose to be on my side and stuff." Scott lasted the total of five seconds against the puppy face and grabbed her back from Stiles, swinging her around as she squealed wildly.

"Erica?" Stiles looked over as he heard Allison speak and grinned at her. "Oh don't you give me that look." He bit his lip, but only ended up grinning wilder.

"You look-" "Like a cows?" "-gorgeous." Stiles finished and walked over placing a hand over Allison's pregnant tummy. "Look at that." He muttered softly leaned down, face to belly with Allison. "Hullo future Godson, this is Godfather checking in, report?"

"He says.. he feels like.. pickles… slathered in peanut butter." Allison replied after a moment, wriggling her eyebrows. She looked around the kitchen and frowned, "What has my favorite Goddaughter done with my kitchen?"

"It was his-" "-her-""-fault." Scott and Laura managed to say at once and point at each other. They both pouted and Allison sighed, at a loss.

"Okay, well now that that's cleared up. Where's Ian?" Stiles asked looking from Allison to Scott, "He napping again?" Laura shook her head, but before he could get an answer from anyone small hands grabbed at his face, covering his eyes."

"Guess who!" Her heard Lydia demand and laughed, turning to see his son in Lydia's outstretched arms. "Look Ian, it's Daddy!" Ian smiled softly, quietly which was odd considering who his parents were, and let himself get pulled into Stiles embrace. If Laura was almost practically a mirror image of Erica then Ian was of Stiles. Except for the deep brown eyes that watched everything quietly and with care. In a way it reminded him of Boyd or Derek, but without all the issues. He grinned and rocked the two year old in his arms. Stiles was a little surprised he'd left Lydia's arms willingly, after all like father like son. Ian was completely infatuated with her, Erica half hated it, half thought it was the most adorable thing ever. "Erica?"

"Still at work I think, she traded shifts so she didn't have to work tonight." Stiles explained and grinned as Jackson entered holding a newborn. "How's my little princess?"

"Hey!" Laura exclaimed and pouted at her daddy.

"You can both be princesses!" Stiles exclaimed and laughed, "Ok okay, how's Aurora?" Jackson groaned softly and leaned against the counter.

"The only thing that keeps her asleep during the night is, wait for it, The Notebook." Silence reigned for a second before all the adults with the exception of Lydia broke out in laughter. Lydia whacked Jackson arm lightly, but leaned in for a chaste kiss afterward.

Stiles sighed and let a serene smiled slip onto his face. This was perfect. This was all he had dreamt of and more, everyone safe and happy and with bonuses he thought as he looked down at his son then over at his daughter.

"Where is Little Red Riding Hood?" He heard a voice boom and shook his head as Laura squealed and raced from Scott's side into Derek's arms. Seeing Derek Hale interact with children had to be the best part out or all of it. He had a thing for kids, and for a while after Laura was born it seemed a point of tension between him and Danny in their not-going-out-but-we-really-are thing. "Cause the big bad wolf is gonna eat her." Then of course Lydia or someone had mentioned adoption or surrogacy or something and suddenly everything was okay. He was a little blurry on the details cause he had been sleeping less than four hours a night between the baby, Laura, and his homework.

"Derek!" Laura squealed as he picked her up and pretended to nom on her arm. She giggled wildly again and Danny appeared with a grin, ruffling her hair and walking over to Jackson and the baby girl. Cooing over the baby as he and Jackson chatted. Stiles sighed and smiled at Ian, "Well looks like we're just waiting on Uncle Boyd and Isaac."

"Actually you need not wait." He heard Boyd from behind and nearly jumped out of his skin, Ian giggled and shifted to reach for his favorite uncle. Stiles handed him over with a grin, and waved at Isaac who was already chatting with Scott. For once quiet, he leaned against the counter and watched his family, his Pack chat happily.

"You're quiet." He heard and turned, grinning as he laid eyes on his wife. Erica smiled back, pushing back her, now long, blonde hair as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Hello Sweetie." She teased softly, and he laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello love." He replied and grinned as he kissed her again.

"And that's why you have two children versus one!" Exclaimed Lydia in a teasing voice, Erica growled painfully and settled for snuggling into his arms. Stiles couldn't help but grin.

"You're just jealous of Erica, Lyds!" The whole Pack laughed and Stiles grinned as he watched Laura yank on Derek's hair while he made an offended face. In his arms Erica sighed softly and pressed her lips against his neck. "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Nah, I always knew we'd get a happy ending Batman." She replied in a heartbeat and hugged him tighter, "I was just waiting for you to realize it too."


End file.
